


Three Little Words

by Eligh



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-23
Updated: 2012-05-23
Packaged: 2017-11-05 21:51:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/411381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eligh/pseuds/Eligh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They never said it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Little Words

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [ this](http://grimmconfessions.tumblr.com/post/23479455661) Grimm Confession.

They never said it.

Nick assumed that they didn’t need to. Monroe knew how he felt. He knew how Monroe felt. And it wasn’t as if their relationship was _normal_ , not at least normal in way that Nick had known before—they didn’t do romantic gestures (unless you counted Monroe helping Nick with the crossword) and they didn’t have intimate dinners (unless bagels in the park equated undying declarations) and they were just… them. They never _needed_ to say it.

They said lots of other things, sure. At first it was _Don’t you have someone else to bother?_ accompanied with annoyed eye rollings, and _Good boy_ with a smirk. Later, it was _Train with me, make me better_ and they had, and Nick was, and as things got more serious (once the Reapers realized that Nick _was_ a threat) it was _Help me hide the bodies_ and _We’ll send them a message_ , and when Nick thought back on things, it may have been that night that first planted seeds for their future.

And yes, it took them awhile, but it happened eventually that _Want a beer?_ somehow turned into _I want you_ and _Yes, yes_ and _Oh god, don’t stop_. But for some reason, after months (years) of fighting side-by-side against the hidden darkness in the world, and mushy tofu dinners and hospital visits and confused coworkers and friends and sharing a bed, a life—neither of them said it.

And now.

Now was a dirty warehouse floor, and blood, and a creature Nick had never seen before lying dead about ten feet away, and Monroe’s head in Nick’s lap, staring and ( _nonono_ ) human, and Nick’s sobs wracking his body because he’d never _fucking said it_ and now he never could, not that Monroe could hear.

So he pressed his lips against Monroe’s forehead and whispered “I loved you,” through the tears, because Nick had been a Grimm for a long time now, and Monroe was gone, gone, and Nick was a realist enough to use the correct tense. They’d known the dangers—just this time they hadn’t been fast enough, which was expected when you were pushing sixty and were thirty-some years past your life expectancy. “I won’t last long without you,” he told Monroe’s still face. “So I’ll probably see you soon.”

From the shadows, a cruel growl rumbled into Nick’s awareness, and he gently shifted Monroe’s head from his lap and stood, facing the darkness like he had so many times before, (but alone now, acutely aware that he was alone now for the rest of his life). Nick wiped his face on his jacket sleeve and drew his sword. 


End file.
